An Ansel Elgort Love Story (New Story)
by Divergentchick4
Summary: Hey! This is a story about Ansel elgort and his new co-star Kelsey Lee- Famous actor and 5 Grammy award winner. What will happen when there movie hits the top 5 if the year? Will they stay friends? Will they be more than friends? Find out!
1. NEED TO KNOW

**MUST READ BEFORE CONTINUING:**

Hey guys! So before you read the story let me catch you up on a few things! :::

1. The movies the charecters will be in will be books without movies yet.

2. Kelsey Lee is not a real actor or Singer. its me. Im Kelsey. uh I wanted me to be her so I could have a dream come true: Be an actor or a Singer. and possibly meet Ansel:)

3. Don't judge a book by its cover.

Okay well that's all you need to know for now! And don't judge me for putting myself in the book! 

**ALSO:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ansel P.O.V**

"Bye guys! Hope we see each other again!" I call out of the last Allegiant Part 2 movie premier.

I just finished the last Divergent movie and that was the last time I got to see the cast. No one else lives in new York and we were in Atlanta. So I have a 3 hour flight home.

Tonight I'm getting a room at the Hotel by the airport. I wave down a Taxi and hop in.

"Where to?" the man asks.

"Crown plaza." I answer sitting back and pulling out my phone. The crown plaza is the hotel by the airport.

I click on my instagram and take a picture, of me with a sad face. I add a filter and caption it: 'Leaving the Divergent cast. Saddest day ever. I'm gonna miss all the wonderful people. Gonna go home!'.

I sigh. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

"Were here. 15$ fair." I pay the man a 20$, for a tip. And I step out of the Taxi, duffle bag in hand.

When I get closer to the door I see a crowd surrounding someone. I walk up to the crowd and here the poparazzi yelling at the person. Must be a Celebrity. But its a girl, you don't yell at a women.

I push through the crowd and grab the women's arm pulling her away from the crowd and inside the doors of the hotel.

"Oh my God. Thank you!" she says, gasping. I smile and nod. I take in her features. She's pretty tall for a girl, about 6 foot. And she has brown wavy hair that reaches her elbows. There is also gold hair in her hair, its gorgeous. She has beautiful blue/green eyes. She is wearing skinny jeans and a Skillet band shirt. She's beautiful.

"I'm Ansel." I say shaking her hand. She smiles,

"Kelsey." she looks around before saying anything else,

"And Thank you for saving me from that...mob. I literally almost started crying." She says, laughing a nervous laugh.

"No problem."I say, with a smile. I grab my bags and walk up to the front desk to get my room key.

I step into the elevator and press the floor 4 button. But just before the door closes Kelsey squeezes through. I look at her in shock,

"Are you following me?" I ask jokingly, with a laugh. She smiles and shakes her head, her cheeks are rosy.

"No! I'm staying here too." she says, as the elevator beeps on floor 2 for her. She steps out of the door and waves as she walks down the hallway. The elevator closes and heads to my floor.

After I get into my room and change, brush my teeth and shower, I pull my laptop out.

I promised a Live stream tonight because I got 2 million followers on Twitter. And I'm gonna have to stay up late, which is good, so I can sleep more on the plane.

I log on and almost immediately I have 39 watchers.

Well here it goes.

I wake up at 5:45, I hop out of bed and change into jeans and a white v-neck. I comb out my hair and grab my bag. I double check that I have everything out of the room and lock it up.

When I get down to the office, I return the key and call another taxi.

Right after I got my luggage schecked out someone was calling my name. I looked around and saw Nat running torwards me.

"Nat!" I say, smiling. I give him a man hug,

"How long has it been?" I ask, happy that I get to see him again.

"A year, I think. Where you headed?"He asks,

"Home, New York." I say, he smiles bigger.

"Me too! I have a new role I have to audition for."

"Sweet! Well what seat you got?"

"F14. You?"

"F15. Sweet, right next to each other. Good. We need to catch up." I say, he nods and we head torward our gate.

On the plane its aa set of 2 seats on the left aide and a set of 3 on the right side. Me and Nat get the side with two seats.

"Ha! I get window seat!" I say, I rush to the seat but I fall on my shoe lace.

"Damn shoes." I mumble, rubbing my nose and walking to my seat. While Nat just laughs. I glare and buckle up. "Oh sweet there's TVs on this plane!" I tell Nat. He smiles with excitement.

"Yo. Lets make a vine!" I say, clicking on the Vine app. We go to the front of the plane so it shows all the passengers. I start the Vine,

"Raise your hand if your an Elgortian!" I say. 75% of the people raise there hands and the you see Nat doing the sprinkler walking down the isle. I laugh as I end the video. I post it.

I take my seat.

After about an hour Nat fell asleep and I rest my head on the window.

The first thing that pops into my mind is that girl I helped yesterday.

I hope I get to see her again. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Kelsey P.O.V**

I'm at a dinner meeting with my publicist.

"So you need an new role...hmmm." she says, her name is Susan. She is very buissness like. She has dark brown hair, almost black. And peircing dark green eyes.

She types something up on her laptop and smiles big.

"This role is perfect for you!" She says, she flips the computer around and I read the description,

**_Cassia Reyes - Matched_**

**Hair- Dark brown**

**Eyes- Green**

**Hieght- Average (5'7)**

**Weight- Thin. (140)**

This really is me except I'm quiet a bit taller. After reading a couple of pages of the script I accept.

"Alright. Ill set you an audition for next week. But, you need to get down there A.S.A.P. Ill book you a flight for you Monday, going to New York."

After Susan printed out my Hotel room papers and my plane ticket I headed to the hotel she chosen for me- Crown Plaza.

When I step out of the Taxi I am bombarded by Poparazzi, they crowd around me and one man pushes me down. My eyes get wide.

This hasn't happened to me before, I don't know what to do. People attack me with questions like:

Whens your next album out?

Are you in a relationship?

What's your next Movie?

I ignore them and start tearing up. I try to push through buy I can't,

"Please move!" I say, trying to push through these dumb poparazzi. Then I feel someone grabbing my arm and pulling me out, and into my hotel. I look up and see who it is, someone I've never seen before. But he is TALL. And Handsome...

"Oh my God. Thank you!" I say, gasping. He smiles and nods.

"I'm Ansel." he says, shaking my hand.

"Kelsey." I smile. I take in his features before continuing, beautiful brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He's about 6'4. He's Beautiful.

I look around. "And thank you for saving me. I literally almost started crying." I laugh, nervously. He smiles, big, showing his white teeth.

"No problem." I smile back. And he grabs his bag. He waves and walks off to the front desk. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I grab my bags and head to the front desk, I see the elevator closing and rush the lady.

I grab my room key and run to the elevator, almost there. I squeeze in just in time. Whew.

"Are you following me?" Someone asks, I jump a little. That scared me! Its Ansel.

"No, I have a room here too!" I say, smiling. The elevator dings and it signals I need to get off, I grab my bags and walk off, waving to Ansel as I head down the hall. Him waving back.

_Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

I Answer my phone half asleep.

"Hello?"

"KELSEY! YOUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN 30 MINUTES! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THERE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE!" *beep*

"Oh shoot!" I yell jumping out of bed. I grab my jeans and a duck dynasty shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and slip in my brown boots. I put on chapstick and grab my bags. I run to the elevator.

I press the down button. Nothing. I press it over and over. Nothing.

"Crap!" I yell. I look over and see a stair case. I toss my bag over my shoulder and run down the stairs.

While the airport lady is getting my bags ready to get put on the airplane someone next to me is doing the same, I look at him and can't believe my eyes.

"Nat?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Kelsey? Oh my gosh! Hey!" he says giving me a hug.

"Hey!"

"I haven't seen you since that duet we did. Huh that was years ago!"he says.

"Yeah. We should do it again!" I say. Me and Nat did a duet together when I first started the music buisness. We did the duet on my first album.

"Yeah! That would be great! Oh let me see your phone, ill give you my number and we can set it up sometime." he says, I mid and pull out my gold IPhone. I hand it to him and it takes him just a few seconds to put it in.

"Just text me real fast and ill save your contact." he says, I nod and send him a message: _Hey Nat! ;)_

"Okay, Nat. Ill text you later. But I have a plane to catch!" I say. Putting my phone away. "Okay, hug goodbye?" he asks. I Smile and nod. I give him a bear hug.

"Bye Nat!"

"Bye Kels!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Ansel P.O.V**

***1 Month Later***

**Ring Ring R-**

**I grab my phone off of my dresser and press answer.**

**"Hey Ansel, its Karah. Get your Ass down to main street and get in the audition. Audition for Ky. Bye." I groan. Why at 8:30 in the morning? **

**I get up and take a shower. I change into my skinny jeans and The Fault In Our Stars T-Shirt. **

**I comb my hair and grab my phone. I head downstairs and grab a donut from yesterday. I head outside and get into my car. **

**"Okay state your full name and your audition." **

**"Ansel Elgort. Ky." I say. She nods.**

**"Start with our decoy Cassia." I nod. "ACTION!"**

**"What are you thinking about?"I ask decoy Cassia.**

**"The color of your eyes." I smile.**

**"What are you thinking about?"she asks,**

**"Home."**

**"CUT!" **

**"That was wonderful!" Ally- the author- says. **

**"Ill send you a letter Wednesday to see if you get the part. Keep your phone on till you get the call."**

**Today I'm going out to lunch with some of my best friends: Nat Wolff and Jerome Jarre. **

**We are eating at a Burger resteraunt called 'Teds Burgers'. Its amazing, and the head chef is a fan of mine, so I usaully get a celebrity discount. **

**After the audition it was 12:45. We are supposed to meet at 1:00. 15 minutes left.**

**I head over to the resteraunt. **

***.*.***

**"So you just saved her?" Jerome asks in his cheeky accent. I nod, we're waiting on Nat, that Guy is always late.. **

**"Yeah. I mean was I just supposed to let the poparazzi?" i ask, eating a French fry. **

**"I would have. I I just kidding!" he says, laughing. **

**Nat walks through the doors and I wave him over.**

**"Bout time!" I say. He rolls his eyes,**

**"Really? Your eating with out me?" I nod, wearing an innocent smile.**

**"Fine. I'm going to go get my food!" he says, I laugh and turn to Jerome. "You Americans." he says shaking his head. I laugh.**

**"So who's got any ladies in mind?" Nat asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I shake my head, even though I do have one in mind: Kelsey.**

**"Oh come on Ansel! You have to have someone special!" he says, taking a bite of his Burger.**

** "I don't! Jerome does though!" I say, I can't spill about Kelsey or they will never leave me alone about it.**

"Yea. She's pretty hot...her name is Kaileigh." he says.

"You Un-Americans." I say shaking my head at Jerome. He laughs then his face goes slack.

"That is offensive to my country!" he says, laughing. I laugh and we head out of Teds Burgers.

"Lets do something exciting!" Nat says as we walk down the side walk.

"Like what?"

"Oooo. lets go join those guys!" he says, I look over to where he is pointing. And there is a big crowd surrounding a couple of guys dancing.

"Yo Yo Yo! Do we got any Break Dancers out there!" the Guy yells. Nat and Jerome immediately start pointing and yelling that I can. I wish I could just sink down...

"Yo its Ansel Elgort in da house! Come on man bust some moves!" he yells. I roll my eyes and walk in the middle of the Crowd.

"Nat give me a beat!" I say. He nodal and takes the Mic from the Guy, he starts,

I do all the moves I know how to do and I get tons of claps and whistles, I bow and smile. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

Ring Ring R-

I grab my phone as fast as I can, I check the caller ID.

The producer of Matched!

I press answer.

( Caller is italics)

Hello?

Hi. Is this ?

Uh. Yes, you are?

This is Sam Reality the producer of Matched. You did an audition, correct?

Yes sir!

Okay well, Congratulations! You got the part of Ky Markham. Ill send you an Email with all the information.

Oh my gosh thank you! Alright. Bye!

Bye!

...

"I GOT THE PART! OH MY GOD I GOT IT!" I yell, I run around in circles. But fall over my chair.

"Damn chair!" I yell. I stubbed my toe! I don't get up. I'm too tired.

I eventually fall asleep.

How was it?:)

Comment. Vote. Follow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kelsey P.O.V**

**I log onto my twitter account and type in tthe status bar:**

**'I'm very excited to announce I accepted a new role in the movie: - Excited :).'**

** I post it and immediately get comments. I smile and close my laptop.**

Then what's about to happen in a few hours dawn on me. I have a mini concert at a charity fundraiser. I close my eyes and think. This is important. Not only for my reputation but for the kiddos ill be helping.

I get up and decide to get ready. I wear dark skinny jeans, the charity shirt they gave me and a black leather jacket. I curl my hair really curly and apply mascara. And done.

I grab my purse and keys and jump in my car.

"Welcome to Ronald McDonald Charity! I have been given the great privilege to perform for you guys. So if you know the words...sing along with me!" I say, I start Havering a serious case of the jitters. I clear my throat and start my song,

'Mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly...'

(A/N: Im gonna be doing other singers lyrics. BTW I CANNOT write songs (don't judge).)

'Why you gotta be so mean?'

I finish off the last song and everyone cheers. I smile and speak again,

"Thank you guys! You are all so wonderful! All these songs are on my new album: Long live love. Available on ITunes and Android Mp3! Bye guys! I love you!" I say and walk off the stage. I smile as I hand the microphone to the stage manager. As I'm walking back to my car someone taps my shoulder, I grab my pepperspray from my purse and turn around real fast spraying the person. He screams,

"WHAT THE FUDGE KELS?" Nat? Crap.

"Oh my God! Nat I'm so Sorry! I grab my bottle of water and help him wash it out of his eyes. After he's finally back to normal he glares at me. "I'm sorry!" I say. He stops glaring and nods. He fives me a hug and says,

"I know. And you did a good job." he says. I look at him, confused.

"I heard you were playing here and I decided to come see." he says blushing. I smirk.

"Thanks!" I say. He nods.

"Ill see you later!" he says waving and walking down the side walk I smile and get in my car.

:)


	6. Chapter 5

Ansel P.O.V

1 week until I start the new movie! I'm soooooooo excited! I just wonder who is gonna be my partner...

I slip on my red converse and a hat and head outside. Today I have a photo shoot. I personally love photo shoots, not to sound gay, but I do.

When I pull up to the photo shoot place I park and walk into the doors. I am greeted with the manager as she takes me to my room for the stylists to help me get ready.

I get changed into a blue silky suit and they comb my hair. I sit in the mint set and look surprised. This is for the people magazine. I guess I'm the new IT person. After 3 hours of clothes, poses, and makeup I am finally allowed to leave.

Thank Jesus!

I hop in my car and remember I have to get groceries today. Dang it. These are the days I get mobbed in Walmart. I sigh and head to Walmart.

When I pull into the parking lot I put my car in park and shut it off

I take a deep breath and step out of the car. I look around. No one. Good. I walk into the store. Still nothing, good.

I pull my list out and grab a basket. First thing, Deodorant. Haha. Yeah, everyone has B.O. When I find my kind I walk to the food section of the store, I need milk,eggs,cereal, Bacon.

I grab everything and run to the selfcheckout. I don't want any cashiers to freak out on me.

I bag everything up and pay. I grab the bags and walk out to my car. I toss the bags in the back and get in the drivers seat. i pull out of the parking lot and turn on the road. The traffic is so bad I'm not even moving. Then my car is jerked forward. I got hit.

I pull over to the side of the road and get out, there's a tiny dent in the bumper. The person gets out of the car that hit me, and I'm so shocked I almost gasp.

Its Kelsey.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelsey P.O.V

"Oh my God I'm so so-"I start, but when I see the person that steps out of the car I freeze.

"Ansel?" I ask. He looks surprised then he smiles,

"Kelsey!" Realization flooding over his face.

"Yeah! Ah I'm so sorry. How much do you think I owe you to fix -"

"No. No, its fine. I can barley see it. Don't worry about it." Ansel says, with a shy smile.

"Are you sure be-"

"I'm positive." he says. I nod and give him a little hug. He seemed shocked at first but quickly returned the gesture.

"Thank you!" I say after I pull back.

"Your welcome."

I know its really short. But I had to wait till next chapter for more serious stuff to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Ansel P.O.V  
Today we will start working on the movie, we wont be filming but we will be training, messurments, making sure we fit the charecter as best as possible.  
I still want to know who plays the other charecters. Hopfullly friends of mine. Especcialy who's gonna be my Casssia. My girl. I wish I could get a real girl...  
Anyway its 8:30 and I have to be there soon so I change into dark jeans, black v-neck, and my silver Jordan's.

When I pull up to the studio I get really excited, I hop out of my car and run into the movie room.  
"Welcome Ansel. I'm the director, Josh Boone. Nice to meet you." he says, we shake hands.  
"Okay! Everyone listen up! Cast meeting in the breakfast room. then we will split off into groups of 2 to get to kknow one another. and we will rotate." he says, I have no idea where the breakfast room is so I just follow everyone to the breakfast room.

When I walk into the breakfast room I am shocked. I know almost everyone there.  
I sit by Nat and we do a man hug,  
"Okay so ill say everyone's roles while we are waiting for our Cassia. Her alarm didn't work so she got up late."  
"Cassias Mom, Sandra Bulick.  
Cassias Dad, Tom Cruise  
Cassias brother, not decided.  
Xander, Nat Wolff. Nooooo way!  
KY, Ansel Elgort.  
Em, Shailene Woodley. She doesn't need training so she will be here for filming only. WHAT IS THIS WORLD.  
And Cassia-" he gets cut off by a brunet rushing into the room but not any brunet,  
Kelsey.  
**Okay so I need a actor that is like 10 I could use for bram. please comment if u know one. **  
**Love you! Please vote and comment and follow!**


End file.
